The IEEE 802.11 standard outlines specific protocols for implementing Wi-Fi-based wireless local area network (WLAN) communications. The Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG) develops and outlines the standards for implementing Bluetooth communication. According to the 802.11 standard, a wireless network station device initiates the connection to a wireless access point, which is in contrast to a Bluetooth network, in which the central device initiates the connection to a peripheral device. As such, if a wireless network station device needs to communicate via the Internet, it must already be associated with a wireless access point. Power-sensitive Wi-Fi devices generally disassociate from provisioned access points when there is no data to transfer over a network and, therefore, some trigger is generally needed to cause the device to re-associate with the access point. For example, a user typically must physically interact with a station (e.g., via a mechanical button) to initiate the station to connection to a wireless access point.